


Comfort

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/M, Varnani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Springkink '08 multi-fandom kink meme</p>
<p>Prompt: Digital Devil Saga, Varnani/Gale and/or Cielo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

  
When she shifts to Varnani's form, she feels strong. Normally, her body is weak; dizzy and light and about to crumple if she doesn't keep herself upright through what feels like willpower alone. But in this form, her body seems to balance itself, her own heartbeat doesn't tire her. She cannot keep the smile off her face, but it also keeps her lips off her teeth so she doubts anyone would notice.  
  
Gale does, however; Gale notices when she doesn't shift back between battles -- she tries to, she does, but it's much more comfortable like this -- and puts a hand on the bony ridge of her back. "Sera, are you all right?"  
  
"Ah... yes, I'm fine," she says, and hears her voice come out growled, low, echoed. "I'm just... comfortable."  
  
"You like that form?"  
  
Somehow it feels embarrassing to admit. "I... guess."  
  
"It feels different somehow?"  
  
She takes his hand, puts it against the bone outline of her belly. "Maybe because it's partially Serph's," she says, lets him move his hand to briefly touch the exposed underside of her breast, clinical, up to her neck where he passes a finger over one of her nostrils. Up again to her cheek, outlining her lip, then down, down, to rest more comfotably against her thigh.  
  
A fire is igniting in her, another hunger, one she identifies, and that's embarrassing; this is Gale, after all, and she shouldn't use him like this. She transforms back in a sudden embarrassed hurry, taking a step away from his hand, cheeks flaming. "Sorry," she says. "I--"  
  
"I understand," he says, gently. "Let us go on, then."  
  
She nods, takes the lead again so they won't have to see the flush in her face, and her body seems short of breath, warm, wet between her legs.


End file.
